Any other day
by 52IFNE
Summary: This is only fanfiction in that it involves digimon species and has a plot resembling Digimon Adventure. No individuals are the same as in the anime/manga/games


It started like any other day… Ethan and his friends were having fun at recess. Then Connor noticed something. The sky was glowing! Then Zoe yelled "something's falling from the sky. All seven of them took cover. When they looked up, they saw seven objects lying on the ground. "What are they?" asked David. "I have no idea" said Alex. "They look like some kind of computer" said Amy. The seven objects floated up and each kid grabbed one. Suddenly they were pulled upward into a swirling vortex. When they landed, they found themselves in a strange tropical jungle. They heard rustling in the bushes. Seven strange creatures rushed out. "You finally came!" they all said. "What are you?" all seven kids asked. "I'm Floramon" said the one next to Amy. It looked like a flower. "I'm Hagururmon" said one that looked like a gear. It stood by Ethan. "I'm Gotsumon", said one made of rock. It stood by Tim. "I'm Otamamon" said a frog like one who stood by Alex. "I'm Patamon" said one with wings on his head as he stood by Zoe. "I'm Candlemon" said one that looked like a candelabra, as it stood by Connor. "And I'm Tentomon" said one that looked like a beetle, which stood by David. "We're Digimon, Digital Monsters!" said all in unison. Then there was a horrible racket and out came Gorillamon. All seven turned and defended the kids from him. Gorillamon ran into the jungle depths screaming.

As the kids and digimon moved on, they came to a savannah. They explored for a little while and then they came upon a statue, or so it seemed. Alex walked up and touched it. It sprang to life! "I only touched it. Why did it attack me?" thought Alex. Then something happened "Otamamon digivolve to…Starmon!" It then put it self between Alex and the monster. "Meteor shower!" shouted Starmon. The monster was pelted with meteors, and crawled away whimpering. Then Starmon became Otamamon again.

Soon night fell "This place is scary" said Alex. "We should be careful" said David. Just then a ghost, called Bakemon, appeared. "Watch out!" shouted David to the others as Bakemon lunged for him. Then, "Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" "Electroshocker" said Kabuterimon, as a blast of electricity destroyed Bakemon, just in time to save David. Then they went to sleep until morning.

The next morning they continued on. They came to the ocean around noon. There they saw Gesomon and Nanimon fighting. They were arguing about which of their masters should rule. Then a third digimon, called Mojyamon, stepped in. He took Nanimon's master as the lesser of two evils and was fiercely attacked by Gesomon. He then was reduced to a Palmon. As Gesomon prepared to destroy Palmon, Alex and Starmon stepped in. "Meteor shower!" A single meteor pierced Gesomon's hyde, destroying him. Nanimon's fists pounded the oncoming meteors. Then he attacked the kids. They all ran except Ethan. "I'm not afraid of you" he said. "You wanna fight?" said Nanimon as he prepared to pound Ethan. Then…"Hagurumon digivolve to… Gardromon!" "Guardian barrage" he said, launching two missles at Nanimon. When the smoke cleared, Nanimon was badly beaten, and ran away saying "You'll hear from Lord Dokugumon!"

Palmon tagged along. She took them to a small village. It was full of salamon. They had a gatomon ruling them. But then they were invaded by kunemon. The salamon were able to beat most of them and Gatomon took care of the rest. Then the commander of the kunemon troops stepped forward. A kuwagamon! Gatomon was to exhausted to fight. Kuwagamon was about to take the village when he was attacked by Starmon. Starmon was no match. He was reduced to Otamamon. Gardromon and Kabuterimon didn't fare any better. Kuwagamon said to them "Join us and we'll conquer the world!" It seemed like they couldn't refuse. Then Tim stepped forward. "We'll never join you." He said. And with those words…"Gotsumon digivolve to…Tortomon!" And he pummeled Kuwagamon with stones till he was obliterated. And so the salamon were free.

A few days later, after they were well rested, they arrived in Hagurumon city. It was ruled over by a tyrant called Mekanorimon. He attacked these newcomers, but was destroyed by the combined efforts of Tortomon, Kabuterimon, Gardromon and Starmon. The hagurumon wanted to make Gardromon their king, but they knew he had to move on.

The next day they came to a pond inhabited by syakomon. They were ruled over by a few gomamon, who ate the syakomon. "Help us" they cried. Amy and Floramon stepped forward. "You can't harm these poor syakomon any longer" she said. And then the lead gomamon attacked Floramon. He trounced her. And just when it looked like he was going to win, "Floramon digivolve to…Kiwimon. The other gomamon fled in fear. The leader attacked and was trounced. "I have seen the error of my ways. May I join you?" And he did.

Then they came upon a Deep Dark woods. Then they met Lord Dokugumon. She attacked them. Palmon stepped in to defend them and was badly poisoned. Connor wanted to heal her, but first he knew he would have to beat Dokugumon. With that…"Candlemon digivolve to…Wizardmon!" "Magical game!" He shouted and Dokugumon fled deeper in the woods. Wizardmon healed palmon and the other five digivolved and they pursued her.

Then they met Dokugumon in her home base. It was a giant tangle of webs stretching for miles around. Then each kid was grabbed by a kunemon and taken towards the center of the web, while being pursued by their digimon. All seven were approaching the center. Nanimon beat most of the digimon back and the kunemon handled the rest. Then Zoe was taken to Dokugumon. At long last..."Patamon digivolve to…Centarumon!" "Solar ray" and with that, Lord Dokugumon was no more. The webs vanished and Nanimon fled.

Then they followed Nanimon to a desert outpost. He climbed over a fence. Then a gekomon stopped them. "No one may pass without permission" he said. "We destroyed Dokugumon and were following nanimon in here.""Whoa, whoa, you say you defeated Lord Dokugumon? You must be the digidestined. And with no Dokugumon and no border, I'll soon be terminated. So I might as well join you. If you've all digivolved, you'll need crests to go further, here are the tags." He handed them seven trinkets. Just then an army of redvegimon charged at them. "Gotta run" shouted the gekomon and fled.

"Wait, what's a crest?" one of the kids shouted. But it was to late. They broke a hole in the ranks with the combined force of seven champions and continued on.

"Look, up ahead, it's a forest" said Amy. "Those trees look dead" said Tim. "How'd they grow in a desert?" said Connor. Then the woodmon attacked. All seven champions fought till they were exhausted but there were to many. The others wanted to flee, but Ethan and Gardromon kept fighting. Then "Fist of the beast king!" And the rest of the woodmon were destroyed or fled. "There is a such thing as too much courage" the mysterious digimon said as he left. Then a strange tree100 feet tall was seen. It had a square with a strange symbol on it. The square shrunk to an inch high and inserted itself into Ethan's tag. The tree disappeared.

Then they came to an oasis. They all took to swimming, especially, Gomamon & Otamamon. Then they were attacked by Seadramon. Otamamon digivolved, and sank. Starmon can't float, let alone swim. Tortomon & Gardromon went nowhere near shore, and the others could only fight from shore. Then Connor had an idea. He had everyone aim their digivices at Gomamon. Palmon also stepped into the light. They didn't notice a numemon sneaking toward them. "Palmon digivolve to…Mojyamon!" "Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" "Numemon digivolve to…Garbagemon!" "Oh boy, now I can go scramble that egg!" he said as he left. While Ikkakumon pummeled Seadramon to oblivion, Mojyamon followed Garbagemon across the desert. After Seadramon was gone, a symbol appeared on the water. It shrunk and inserted itself into Connor's tag.

Soon they were following Mojyamon's footprints in the sand. Then they lost the tracks. Suddenly Meramon emerged from the sand. He asked them "What comes in seven varieties but doesn't work on it's own?" "A crest" Connor replied. "Yes" said Meramon and left. Then the sand on the dune in front of them fell away and a crest inserted itself into Zoe's tag.

As they followed the footprints, they came to a mountain range. Suddenly the ground shook. It was a drimogemon. "I've been trying to penetrate the mountains and get to Digitamimon's fortress, but there's a piece of rock I can't break." "We'll help" volunteered David. "If he can't do it, what makes you think we can?" said Ethan. When they got to the end of the tunnel, they saw another symbol. It shrunk and inserted itself into David's tag. Then Drimogemon tunneled the rest of the way through the mountains.

When they got there it was chaos. Digitamimon and Nanimon were fighting Garbagemon, who was fighting Mojyamon and general Pumpkinmon had turned the redvegimon against Digitamimon. When he saw that the digidestined had arrived, he snuck upstairs and spoke softly into a loudspeaker next to Connor's ear. "Your crest works. Use it." All the seven digimon had digivolved and were trying to help. Then Connor leaped into the midst of the chaos. "Wizardmon digivolve to...Gyromon." Gyromon promptly destroyed Garbagemon and turned Mojyamon into a tanemon. The others ran for cover. Digitamimon then said to Connor "Turn you digivice on Nanimon. It'll probably kill him." Connor did this, and after ten minutes, Nanimon digivolved to Kimeramon! Kimeramon and Gyromon became locked in a deadly struggle. They destroyed all the redvegimon and Pumpkinmon fled. After two hours of destruction, which claimed Digitamimon and his fortress, Gyromon was destroyed. "If you want to live, step into the beam of light" a voice from above said. But Alex and Amy saw their crests lying in the rubble. Everyone else followed the light. Pumpkinmon and Ikkakumon noticed Amy and Alex and protected them. When Ikkakumon was reduced to a bukamon, the two defenders fled following Amy and Alex into the jungle below. And as for the others, they were stranded in space.

Amy and Alex headed into the jungle, admiring their new crests. But soon they ran into trouble! Ogremon! He stepped out from behind a tree and attacked! Kiwimon, Pumpkinmon and Starmon defeated him.

Meanwhile in space…

One at a time they came upon a planet of agumon, one of gabumon and one of biyomon. They were in terrible sadness for they were under the control of gazimon governors. The kids and digimon drove the governors out, but soon bakemon troops were sent in to reinstate the governors. There were just too many to fight.

Down in the jungle, Alex and Amy were attacked by Apemon. They barely won, and knew they would soon have to use their crests. In space, the kids turned their digivices on the subject digimon, producing several greymon, garurumon and birdramon. This was enough to shift the balance of power. Then Lord Vademon appeared. Connor, whose digiegg had hatched by now and would soon be candlemon again, snatched Vademon's ray gun and fired it at an asteroid. A crest appeared! It inserted itself into Tim's tag. Then Vademon started hurling asteroids at them. They were all terrified except Ethan. And…The crest glowed. "Gardromon digivolve to…Andromon!" "Lightning blade!" This attack badly wounded Vademon. "Gatling attack!" He fired two missiles that destroyed Vademon.

Meanwhile, in the jungle, they came upon Mammothmon. He was attacking a village of chumon. Alex couldn't stand it. And the crest glowed. Starmon digivolve to…Triceramon! It was an epic battle that trashed the village. In the end, Mammothmon was destroyed. Alex and Amy helped rebuild the village and afterward one of the chumon tagged along.

Soon they arrived at the poorly run Gekomon space center. It was a mess. The gekomon said if one of them was to go into space, she could bring the others back. So Alex and Otamamon went up in a capsule, but they found out to late it had room for only three kids and digimon. They brought back Ethan and Connor. Then Mission Control instructed the others to board a nearby object. What they didn't know was that it was a comet soon to be in deep space!

When the kids arrived at a distant planet, they saw digimon the digital world had never before seen. On one planet, the digimon were called veemon, hawkmon, armadillomon and wormon. They digivolve with something callled armor digivolving, to forms including, flamedramon, halsemon, and digmon. They were under threat of attack by the ruler of another planet, Makuramon the Terrible. He ruled over all the guilmon, renamon, terriermon and lopmon with an iron fist. When Makuramon heard that the digidestined were there, he set out to destroy them. But the digimon there hid them and were caught and executed. Then, David felt that they owed it to them for the sacrifice they made. And his crest glowed. "Kabuterimon digivolve to…Megakabuterimon!" With one blast of his horn buster, Megakabuterimon destroyed Mikuramon and sent the digidestined back to the digital world, along with a veemon, a terriermon, and a wormon. When they got there, these digimon were now Exveemon, Gargomon and Stingmon. 

Now that the kids were reunited, the bad digimon stepped up the attacks on them. Musyamon was sent and he attacked Kiwimon. Kiwimon was injured and Amy tried to protect him. All of a sudden, as the crest glowed, "Kiwimon digivolve to…Deramon" He attacked Musyamon and drove him away.

The next thing they saw horrified them. A togemon was lying there, burned and smoldering. Suddenly, the smoldering grew to a blaze and destroyed poor Togemon. It was a hot blue flame. Then a tree turned around and spoke "Togemon got what she deserved for defying my master" he said "But Togemon didn't do anything wrong!" said Alex. And soon Triceramon was battling Cherrymon. Cherrymon took root, and Triceramon charged, toppled and trampled him, destroying Cherrymon.

As they pressed deeper into the jungle, they felt like they were being watched. All of a sudden Connor yelled "Everybody take cover!" They all dove into the bushes. "Dark side attack!" The ground where they had just been standing was shattered! It was Megadramon! Then Connor's crest began to glow! "Wizardmon digivolve to…Mamemon!" "Smiley bomb!" with one hit, Megadramon was destroyed. Then Skullmeramon arrived. "You have interfered for the last time! Metal fireball!" He reduced Mamemon to a candlemon. Then Megakabuterimon took them in his mouth and they fled.

Soon they arrived in a mining district. The workers were crabmon, the managers were vilemon and soon they were taken to the chief of operations, Datamon! He pelted the room with computer viruses, to demonstrate. He threatened to destroy them if they didn't cooperate. But Tim refused. And his crest glowed. "Tortomon digivolve to…Jagamon!" "Fried potato!" "You got starch in my circuits! AAA!" Kaboom! The end of Datamon.

Soon they and the crabmon were celebrating freedom. Then Phantomon showed up, put the kids to sleep and took the miners out to sea.

Suddenly they were awoken by the snapping of a chain. Triceramon was wrapped in a flaming chain belonging to Skullmeramon! Soon Skullmeramon was dealing with Megakabuterimon. One metal fireball sent him to the ground. Jagamon's potatoes were incinerated and Deramon was nearly fricasseed. Mamemon's bombs were set off before they could strike and Andromon nearly melted. Then it was Zoe's turn at the plate. Centarumon's attacks were absorbed! When all seemed lost…The crest of hope finally glowed. "Centarumon digivolve to…Piximon!" "Pixibomb seek and destroy!" As Skullmeramon opened his mouth to laugh, the bomb went in and he exploded.

They were celebrating their victory and wondering what to do next, when they noticed something in the sky. It looked like a bright blue star. It grew bigger as it approached. Then they realized the fight wasn't over yet. It was Boltmon! Skullmeramon had digivolved! He landed right where he had last stood. He quickly reduced all of the ultimates, to rookies, except Piximon, who ducked out of the way. They all fled and hid. Piximon was feeling bad about what had happened. But Zoe blamed herself and didn't want Piximon to feel bad. She told Piximon to take out his frustration on her. She tried to make Piximon attack her, but he purposely missed and hit Amy instead. "Floramon warp digivolve to…Gryphanomon!" "Where is that light coming from?" Boltmon cried in pain. Gryphanomon said not a word. He simply picked up Boltmon and dropped him in the ocean. Once the flames were quenched, one attack finished off Boltmon.

Soon they were planning their next move. Tim said "The ocean. That's where we must go. I have a feeling that a great evil lurks out there."

Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon and they rode on his back for a while. Then they were attacked by Marinedevimon. He was a fierce opponent, but he was no match for Andromon and Mamemon. But with the last of his strength, he let out a vicious attack that reduced Ikkakumon to Gomamon. And with that, most of them began to sink.

Much to their surprise, they found themselves alive! They had been rescued by a pod of dolphmon. But soon they were in trouble. Phantomon! They quickly demolished most of the vilemon, and the crabmon joined them. Then Phantomon was left on his own. "Solar ray!" And that was the last of Phantomon.

A few days later they were in for the battle of their lives. Kimeramon had devastated much of the digiworld. And now he came after them! It took seven ultimates, and then some, to defeat him.

Soon they were approaching the deep ocean. Megaseadramon rose up and attacked. But he was no match for Deramon, Jagamon, and Megakabuterimon.

Up from the depths arose Pukumon. He attacked and reduced everyone except Piximon and Mamemon to rookies. Piximon knew just what to do. He attacked David. "Tentomon warp digivolve to…Herculeskabuterimon!" "Megaelectroshocker!" He tossed Pukumon into the air and used that on him. Bye-bye Pukumon.

Afterwards, they saw a small pink thing floating in the water. "Who are you?" they asked. "Motimon" he said. "The in-training form of Tentomon!"

Then they came to the Island of Evil. "I didn't know this place was real!" said Chumon. "Legend tells of an island made of steel, where no good digimon has ever set foot." They tried to break through the gizamon guarding the shore, but there were too many. Then Sgt. Raremon arrived. He was easily destroyed by Gardromon and Wizardmon. Once on shore they were bombarded by tankmon. These were decimated by Andromon. As they moved inland, they encountered fiercer resistance. Then they met Warumonzimon. He was defeated by Mamemon. Next came the devidramon. They were handled by Triceramon. Ladydevimon was done away with by Piximon. Etemon was done in by Jagamon and Deramon. Gigadramon fell to Megakabuterimon. They were quite exhausted when they came to big battle. Most were reduced to rookies by Machinedramon! Then something strange happened. Piximon channeled Machinedramon's attacks & made everyone, including their allies, reach the ultimate level. And…"Hagurumon warp digivolve to..Valkyrimon." "Gomamon warp digivolve to Marineangemon." With four megas and many more ultimates, they were more than enough to destroy Machinedramon. Then the island disappeared. The digimon, now rookies, quickly said goodbye as they hurled toward the continent and the kids flew into the sky. As they were leaving the digiworld, they passed a small white thing with a triangle on his forehead.


End file.
